Only This Moment
by Just.Jayx
Summary: A veces un simple "beat" en el momento indicado nos puede llevar a lo más alto del cielo, hacernos olvidar quien somos, hacernos caer por cualquier abismo y traernos de regreso a la realidad.


Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía ;)

Calificado M

**N/A: **Escuché esta canción y me encantó y ya saben como es todo, la mente empezó a armar rompecabezas; Royksopp - Only this moment. Ya se que mis otras historias están en el abandono pero, no se como continuarlas, me he quedado en blanco, esto porque surgió d ela nada y es un one-shot, no me caería mal una ayudita :D

A veces un simple "beat" en el momento indicado nos puede llevar a lo más alto del cielo, hacernos olvidar quien somos, hacernos caer por cualquier abismo y traernos de regreso a la realidad.

**-Only this moment-**

Él fuma un cigarro a escondidas en el balcón de su habitación. Uno de sus amigos llama a su teléfono para saber qué hace a las ocho de la noche, al conocer su situación de aburrimiento, le invita a un club nocturno para disfrutar las bondades de la noche, el chico rechaza la invitación bajo la escusa de que éste no es momento de enfrentar a sus padres, sus constantes irresponsabilidades han hecho que sus padres no confíen en él, su amigo insiste e insiste y como último recurso utiliza la frase; "sólo esta vez". Bingo. Lo convence, la llamada es terminada, él joven de cabello raramente cobrizo lanza el cigarro hacia la calle, corre y salta por encima de la cama, saca su ropa y luego corre a darse una rápida ducha. Unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, unos zapatos deportivos grises, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un poco del perfume masculino más tentador que una mujer puede percibir y un arreglo de cabello con la mano para dejarlo más desordenado serán la simple pero perfecta carnada de la noche, se mira al espejo, su piel poco bronceada tiene el punto de suavidad exacto para que cualquiera caiga en la trampa, sus ojos verdes parecen cobrar vida con la noche encima.

Sale de su habitación, a pesar de que no hay sol se coloca unos lentes tipo sheriff y camina frente a sus padres despreocupado, una voz de mujer algo angustiada le pide que se detenga pero él no escucha o se hace el que no escucha, la voz demandante de un hombre le insulta y le grita pero él sigue hasta la puerta, para él todo va en cámara lenta. Sale del edificio y de un brinco se monta en un auto deportivo color negro, hay otros tres chicos en el auto. Al volante va uno de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo, su cuerpo parece hecho de músculos sobre músculos, el otro chico es más delgado y bronceado, con una sonrisa simplemente encantadora y con picardía disimulada en la mirada, el último tiene la piel casi rojiza, su cabello es negro también pero sus ojos son oscuros, llenos de misterio. El auto es acelerado y los cuatro se pierden entren las luces de la ciudad, el que lleva el volante es el único que abre la boca para emitir sonido;

-Lo prometo, sólo será esta vez, vivamos el momento, relájate Edward…- el aludido sólo asiente y deja que la brisa acaricie en su rostro.

Ella se alista en casa de una de sus amigas, supuestamente, ella está en una inocente pijamada, Es la primera vez que la dejan salir de casa para "divertirse" desde hace unos tres meses, sus constantes locuras le habían provocado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a sus padres, podría pasar la noche fuera si realmente iba a dormir en casa de una amiga con otras chicas a ver películas, contar historias acerca de sus romances, hacerse tratamientos de belleza caseros y punto, pero, aún así, siempre es divertido romper reglas. Un atrevido vestido negro lo suficientemente apretado como para provocar a mas de la mitad de la ciudad reposaba en su curvilínea figura, la falda del mismo cubre apenas unos pocos centímetros el lugar más íntimo, el escote deja sus hombros a la vista, las mangas anchas caen hasta sus codos, la orfebrería es de plata pura y brillante, su cabello castaño oscuro cae en una cascada digna de una modelo, sus sandalias mega-altas con apliques de pedrería son el complemento perfecto para que todos coman de su mano, el maquillaje bien elaborado le da aires de una "vampiresa" perfecta, porque, así es como se ve, perfecta. Entre risas femeninas los detalles son pulidos; brillos, perfumes, colores, todo un jardín de sensualidad se recrea en una habitación de joven adulta. Una de sus amigas comenta lo maravillosa que será esta noche, ella sólo puede mirarse en el espejo, en lo más profundo de su ser se ocultan las verdaderas razones que la mueven a desobedecer y salir a un club sin que sus padres se enteren.

Las tres chicas salen de la casa en completo silencio, porque, todo plan perfecto necesita de un poco de sigilo. Una camioneta plateada es empujada por tres de las chicas hasta la calle, la diversión merece un precio y en éste caso el precio es la fuerza física. Se adueña del volante una rubia despampanante envuelta en un sexy vestido rojo pasión, la más baja de todas lleva el cabello corto y es bastante blanca y su vestido es el más sencillo, excepto por el color morado satén que haría rendir a cualquiera. El auto es encendido finalmente y acelerado a más no poder, una mujer sale de la casa corriendo y grita el nombre 'Rosalie' con fuerza, las tres chicas la observan entre risas. La aludida voltea sus hermosos ojos bien delineados hacia nuestra incógnita del vestido negro…

-Será sólo por esta vez Bella, no te preocupes, ¡vamos a divertirnos!- Su última expresión aviva las hormas de la otra chica y suben el volumen del Stereo mientras la camioneta va a toda velocidad por la ciudad.

Llegan ambos autos, los chicos antes que ellas, al local que les hará olvidar hasta quienes son. Ellos pasan de largo por la pequeña puerta negra, ya son "clientes fijos", no hace falta ni mirarlos. Ellas esperan en la cola que hace todo el mundo, un letrero en luces de neón identifica el lugar; "_The Moment_", quizás el nombre sea solo un nombre, o, quizás, tenga un mensaje oculto, después de todo, un club nocturno es el lugar oportuno para que todo pase en cualquier _momento_. Es el turno de ellas mostrar identificaciones, la rubia se adelanta para engatusar a los guardias con su belleza, una sonrisa disimulada, un guiño y de repente pasan las tres sin que les presten mucha atención a sus documentos, no es que nuestras "mosqueteras" sean menores de edad pero es más fácil y rápido usar los atributos físicos para llegar a donde se quiere. La más pequeña, de estatura, Alice, hace hincapié en que la próxima vez ella hará _la movida_ con los guardias, todas ríen y se detienen ante un balcón, al mirar hacia abajo se distinguen los cuerpos distorsionados por el humo, las luces y las burbujas, de cientos de personas que se entregan al placer de la música. Nuestras amigas solo pueden concentrarse en que esta noche, es _la noche_.

_Stereo Love_ de Edward Maya y Vika Jigulina comienza a sonar a todo volumen, las tres chicas no evitan emocionarse al escuchar uno de los últimos ritmos de la temporada y corren por las escaleras del lado derecho hasta la pista de baile, demostrando que las mujeres no necesitan de un hombre para pasarla bien. Los tres cuerpos esbeltos contoneándose no dejan de acaparar la atención de los presentes, como bestias hambrientas, se acercan los más osados a bailar con ellas sin previo aviso, las sonrisas y miradas pícaras aceptan la propuesta y cada una elige a su compañero de baile para ésta pieza.

Por otro lado, nuestros cuatro jóvenes rebeldes activan sus energías con leves licores y se rodean de toda clase de mujeres, desesperadas por estar con un hombre como Edward, o con una barrera de piedra sólida andante como Emmett, o con un disimulado y excitante joven de sonrisa adormecedora como Jasper, o quizás con un musculoso joven de piel roja y caliente como Jacob. Pero nuestros "caballeros de armadura oxidada" ni se preocupan por saber con quién bailan, sólo disfrutan de la compañía y de los mimos de mujeres muy sutilmente regaladas. Intercambian bromas entre sí e ideas que, preferiblemente, una mujer no debe saber. Tres de los chicos se dividen entre dos mujeres cada uno.

El sexy Edward se debate internamente entre cuatro mujeres que lo rodean, lo acarician, lo besan y lo consienten, simplemente un jardín de erotismo; una rubia con todo el cuerpo operado, una pelirroja de ojos verdeazulados cuyo nombre debería ser coquetería, una morena con el fuego dentro del cuerpo y una chica de cabellos achocolatados y labios pronunciados y sensuales. La música cambia, esta vez es algo más movido, la canción _I can walk on water, I can fly_ de Basshunter pone al noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento del local a, prácticamente, vibrar; la gente aplaude al ritmo de la música, otros brincan sin parar, en los rincones más recónditos los amantes hacen de las suyas, los tragos van y vienen por doquier, un espíritu de completa fogosidad se apodera de todo el que llega al lugar.

Los cuatro "alocados" hacen competencias de baile, juegos con las bebidas y ahora juegan con una botella, Jacob hace girar la misma con fuerza y la punta de ésta apunta a la rubia cuyas pupilas azules deben ser la obra de arte de algún cirujano, ambos sonríen entre todos se hacen bromas y los dos referidos se besan con pasión, es el turno del demonio disfrazado de ángel llamado Jasper, cuyas manos parecen tentáculos; mientras toca aquí también toca allá y quizás por acá, hace girar la botella y la pelirroja que está abrazada a Edward es la elegida, sin pensarlo se besan y otra ola de gritos los envuelven…

Las tres amigas abandonan la pista cuando _Al I ever wanted_, igualmente de Basshunter, revienta los tímpanos de algún cristiano. Se acercan a la barra y el barman no sabe en cual escenario detenerse; en la rubia despampanante, en la chiquita provocativa o en la vampiresa de chocolate.

-¿Les puedo ayudar?- Pregunta sonriente, las chicas se miran y Alice se dispone a hablar.

-Te queremos a ti con un lazo rojo atado en la entrepierna, _SÓLO_, con ese lazo puesto, ¿es posible?…- El hombre queda boquiabierto y todas rompen a reír.

-Eso, puede arreglarse- El rubio con tantos músculos como Vin Diesel se acomoda en la barra esperando respuestas.

-Sólo queremos tequila, por ahora…..- Contestó la vampiresa.

-Está bien…- Sirvió los tres respectivos tragos y luego sacó tres tarjetas de su bolsillo para dárselas.

-Por si, todavía me quieren de regalo con todo y lazo…- En un acto casi sincronizado guardaron sus respectivas tarjetas en el bolsillo más práctico; el sostén.

Los cuatro amigos se acercan a la barra mientras sus diez nuevas amigas van a retocar su maquillaje. Mientras piden sus bebidas no evitar fijarse en las tres chicas que admiran la pista buscando a sus siguientes presas. Emmett es el primero en babear por la vampiresa y hace un comentario en voz alta para llamar la atención…

-¿Sabes Jasper?, me encantaría poder bailar con una chica que tenga un sexy vestido negro, pero al parecer no todas tienen el valor de usar algo tan provocativo, ¿no crees?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Contesta Jasper y Edward le mira buscando entender la conversación. La vampiresa lo ve con el rabo del ojo disimuladamente y se dirige hacia Rosalie.

-Adivina, Brad Pitt, Vin Diesel y Dwayne "The Rock" tuvieron un hijo y está a mi izquierda insinuandose- Rosalie bajó la cabeza por un lado de su amiga y ojeo un poco.

-¡O por Dios encontraste mi piedra de la suerte!- Las tres comenzaron a reír.

-Quédatelo, es demasiado músculo para mi gusto-

-Muy bien, vuelvo a la contienda- Soltó el pequeño vaso y caminó seductoramente hasta Emmett.

-¿Será que estos músculos saben moverse?- O fue el brillo de la cabellera o las simple silueta de mujer perfecta pero Emmett olvidó lo que había visto anteriormente, tomó a Rosalie de una mano y se perdieron en la pista.

-¡El rubio es lindo Alice!- Dijo la vampiresa después de ojear un poco a Jasper.

-Bells, ¿te quedaras sola?-

-¿Yo, sola?, ¡jamás!, solo tengo que sentarme, cruzar las piernas, bajar la mirada y volverla a subir y ¡listo!- Acto seguido; cinco hombres la miraban al mismo tiempo con ansias. –Ve, haz de las tuyas-

-Está bien- Alice se acercó a Jasper y sin mediar palabras se lo llevó a la pista.

En la barra, además de otras personas, estaban Edward, Jacob y Bella. Jacob se debatía internamente entre dejársela a Edward o ir él por ella, en vista de que su amigo ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de tal mujer, se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Bella…

-Y tu, ¿no bailas?- Preguntó seductoramente.

-Solo cuando el momento lo requiere-

-¿Y no crees que ahora se requiere?-

-¿Tú qué crees?- Jacob sonrió y la jaló de la mano.

La canción de _Tu cuerpo_, de la mano de Pitbull, estaba en sus dos últimos minutos cuando comenzaron a bailar, lento pero seguro, fue justo cuando Edward salió de su trance y se volteó a ver a sus amigos, uno solo llamó su atención; él bailaba con una mujer _perfecta_, su cuerpo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, sus curvas dibujaban figuras irreconocibles, su boca se abrió y sus ojos se clavaron en su trasero, pequeño y firme, _perfecto_. Un grupo de amigos pasó frente a él y logró reponerse, cuando la manada se quitó ambas miradas se encontraron por primera vez; ella, le mira intensamente, sin distraerse, como si su vida dependiera de mantener esa mirada, él, siente como le hierve la sangre solo de verla, los latidos se le aceleran y sólo puede imaginarse tocando esas perfectas curvas. Jacob vuelve a la barra con ella al final de la canción y los dos pecadores no dejan de mirarse, el Dj deja de poner música por unos minutos, Jacob recibe una llamada y le pide a Bella que lo espere en la barra, le besa la mejilla y se va, ella solo sonríe disimuladamente, Edward no deja de mirarla incluso cuando alza el vaso para beber de el.

-Y, una, vampiresa como tú, ¿tiene nombre?- Comienza él a buscar conversación.

-¿Importa?-

-No lo se, ¿no…?-

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta ella.

-Trato de buscarte conversación-

-¿Tienes novia?- Pregunta ella sin importancia.

-¿Por qué?-

-Trato de buscarte conversación…- Él sonríe

Una música tecno de fondo aliviana el momento, y de repente una viejita se cuela entre los remixes; _Only this moment_ de Royksopp invade los oídos de los habitantes de la noche.

-¡Amo esa canción!- Expresa ella, él deja de beber de su nuevo vaso.

-Yo también- Clavó sus ojos verdes y penetrantes en los de ella.

Ella le quita el vaso, lo pone en la barra y lo jala hacia la pista, alza los brazos y los deja caer en el cuello de él, sus caderas se acercan más de lo debido y se mueven al ritmo de la canción…

_-__Only this, moment,holds us, together, close to, __perfection__, nothing else, out there, no one to, guide us, lost in the, senses, deep down inside I know our love will die …-_ Él canta, sin temor alguno, la letra que se sabe de memoria, sus manos se pasean, mientras, por las curvas de ella lo cual no le molesta, se abrazan, giran, sonrién…_ -Only this, moment, holds us, together, lost in, confusion, feelings are, out there, scared of the, ocean, doubting, intentions, deep down inside I know our love will die_

Jacob aparece en escena buscando su premio y nota como éste reposa en manos de uno de sus amigos, para él no es rar que Edward siempre se quede con la chica, pero ésta era diferente, era _perfecta_, aún así, la ira lo invade y abandona el local con ganas de golpear a todo el quie se le atraviese

Como si de una canción preparada se tratara ella continúa la canción cantando seductoramente al oído del joven…

-_Stay or forever go, play or you'll never know, we haven't decided, you can't deny it's all you've been waiting for… Stay or forever go, play or you'll never know, your spirit's divided, you will decide if I'm all you'll be waiting for…_-

_**Guilt in my head have been part of my twist by the force of an angel revealing our fates and our words don't make sense and I do understand, falling in love isn't part of our plan forces within me, makes reason with lust but I try to accept it and not think it works 'cause I know I might lose you by taking a chance but love without pain isn't really romance**_

El mundo comienza a desaparecer, sus miradas no dejan de chocar, sin darse cuenta están envueltos en una burbuja donde no hay nadie más, suben y suben hasta lo más alto y nadie se fija en ello, sus cuerpos hablan por ellos, están en un clímax que ni ellos entienden y lo inesperado llega por fin; juntan sus labios en un fogoso beso que sus cuerpos deseaban desde el principio, desde antes de verse, el destino los uniría en este momento inconscientemente deseado, las manos de Edward sujetan con fuerza su cintura mientras las manos de Bella juegan con su cuello y su cabello, ya no existe el club, no hay amigos, solo están ellos, consumidos por la perfección de un beso apasionado. Él vuelve a cantar cerca de su oreja provocándole un cosquilleo y arrancándole un gemido ahogado…

_-Only this moment, holds us, together, close to, perfection, nothing else, out there, always, beside her, trusting, my __senses, deep down inside I know i will survive…_- Besa su cuello y sigue cantando. -_Only this moment, holds us, together, close to, perfection, nothing else, out there, always, beside her, trusting, my senses, deep down inside I know I will survive_…- Ambos se unden en la fuerza del momento. –Quiero morirme solo con este momento…- Susurra él y ella sonríe para tomar su rostro en sus manos y volverlo a besar con más fuerza.

Una voz lo llama pero, ¿para qué irse?, él está en el paraíso, la voz insiste en llamarlo y él sigue consumido en el beso, siente su tibia piel en sus manos, la caricia más deseada…

-Edward, Edward, ¡EDAWRD MASEN!- Él abre los ojos y se arranca los audífonos de un solo jalón, el rostro perfectamente maquillado de aquella maravillosa fantasía ahora sólo estaba levemente maquillado, el vestido negro había sido cambiado por una falda escocesa se escuela y una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco negro. -¡Odio cuando te traspasas las orejas con los audífonos te los botaré!-

-¡Bella por Dios! Estaba escuchando la mejor canción del mundo, ¿qué quieres?-

-¡Mira por la ventana amante a la música, dejó de llover, prometiste que me llevarías a casa cuando terminara de llover!-

-¿Prometí eso?-

-¡Vete al demonio Masen!- Ella se dio la vuelta y él la hizo volver.

-¡Está bien, está bien!, pero, tendrás que darme algo a cambio…- Dijo insinuantemente.

-¿Algo como qué?-

-Puedes darme un beso-

-¡Sabía que era una broma, solo querías aprovecharte, por eso me hiciste explicarte inglés, para que me quedará aquí en la escuela de última contigo, querías confundirme y besarme, eres un animal y un descarado!-

-Yo también te quiero, solo era un chiste, vámonos…-

Éste era el tercer intento del mes y también había fallado, y cabe agregar la fantasía incompleta de una nerd transformada en una chica extremadamente sensual que accedía a amarlo para siempre. Si, esa es la verdadera historia de Edward Masen; un niño mimado que estudia en un colegio de niños ricos y que está enamorado perdidamente de la nerd ricachona más necia del salón.

**N/A: **¡Ni yo misma me esperaba ese final XD!, espero que les haya gustado ésta locura, dejen REVIEWS! Las queroooo! 333


End file.
